


Kiss Me

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Prince Ianto meets a little creature with a proposition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

  
**Title:** Kiss Me  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Prince Ianto meets a little creature with a proposition!  
 **Warnings:** Just that this is complete and utter silliness ...  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Rating:** PG

**A/N Written for** [ **** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile) [ **jantolution** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/) **challenge #25, prompts: AU, Crack!Fic, Fairy Tale**

A/N2: This is dedicated to anyone that needs some silliness in their life to cheer them up if even only for a few minues.

Pulling his steed to a halt Prince Ianto Jones dismounted and led his trusty horse over to a nearby tree and tethered him to a branch with the reins before moving to the sparkling, crystal clear lake.

  


Crouching down Prince Ianto cupped his hands together and dipped them into the cool water, then raised them to his lips to drink, spilling most of it over a neighbouring rock when a small voice spoke to him seemingly out of nowhere.

  


“Kiss me.”

  


“Who said that?” Prince Ianto demanded, drawing his sword as he rose to his feet.

  


“Me. Kiss me.” The voice repeated.

  


“Show yourself.” Prince Ianto demanded, not seeing anyone.

  


“Down here. Kiss me.” The voice asked, sounding a little desperate.

  


Ianto looked down and stepped back in shock at the sight of the little figure standing beside the rock.

  


“What are you?” Prince Ianto asked, the point of his sword barely an inch from the little figure.

  


“A man.” The figure replied making Prince Ianto laugh.   
  
“You're no man, you're a ... what are you?” 

  


“I was a man until a bad witch cast a spell over me and turned me into this, a fairy.” The little figure replied, spreading his silver wings out from his back.

  


Grinning Prince Ianto sheathed his sword and sat down on the rock, peering more closely at the fairy.

  


“It's rude to stare you know.” The little figure told him, pouting and folding his arms.

  


“Sorry.” Prince Ianto chuckled. “Why did the witch turn you into a fairy?” 

  


“She wasn't happy with me.” The little figure admitted. “She didn't like the fact that she caught me kissing her best friend ... her male best friend.”

  


“Ah, I see.” Prince Ianto replied, nodding and trying not to laugh loudly. “And she thought if you were going to act like a fairy you should become one?”

  


“Not funny.” The little creature pouted again. “But you could make me human again, are you a prince?”

  


“I might be, it depends what you want me to do?” Prince Ianto replied.

  


“Kiss me.” The little figure replied. “It's that simple.”

  


“But I don't even know your name.” Ianto replied, suppressing the urge to grin widely. 

  


“Captain Jack Harkness at your service.” The little figure replied, giving a salute.

  


“I am Prince Ianto Jones.” Prince Ianto said, finally introducing himself.

  


“Then you are a prince, you can make me human again.” Captain Jack said excitedly.

  


“I'm not sure I should, what's in it for me?” Prince Ianto asked.

  


“I'll be forever grateful and will grant your every wish and desire.” Captain Jack replied.

  


“How do I know I can trust you, you betrayed the witch who did this to you?” Prince Ianto asked.

  


“I can only give you my word.” Captain Jack pleaded. “You can't leave me like this.”

  


“Are you handsome?” Prince Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow.

  


“Some would say so, yeah.” Captain Jack replied.

  


“Okay, I'll do it.” Prince Ianto said, making a snap decision and leaning down he pressed a small kiss to the fairy's tiny lips.

  


There was a flash of light and the fairy was masked behind a curtain of pink and purple smoke making Prince Ianto cough for a moment or two but as it cleared he could only look upon the man in front of him in awe.

  


“Handsome is an understatement.” Prince Ianto managed to utter, looking deep in the to blue eyes of Captain Jack Harkness standing before him dressed in military uniform.

  


Captain Jack closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Prince Ianto's, kissing him softly until he felt the other man's lips part beneath his with a small sigh and deepened it.

  


“Captain Jack, I think we should make our way in haste to my castle.” Prince Ianto said panting softly when the kiss broke, feeling a tightening of his trousers.

  


“Lead the way Prince Ianto.” Captain Jack smiled, letting Prince Ianto lead him by the hand to his trusty steed.

  


Prince Ianto mounted his horse and then Captain Jack climbed up to sit behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his rescuer they rode off across the countryside and into the sunset to Prince Ianto's castle.

  


Where they lived Happily Ever After.

  


The End.

  



End file.
